fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Infection: Episode 19
The two officers have left before a storm hits, with the ring Aaron made and the bullet formerly in Aaron’s body as evidence. They have left the chain and ball for Aaron and Jean to use on Raphoon anytime he gets out of hand. Dr. Val has fully cleaned Aaron’s wound and wrapped it up, with Jean’s help. Jean also has a bandage or two on her hand (after being cleaned up) because of Raphoon. Raphoon is still in the sink he has presumably clogged, while Aaron, Dr. Val, and Jean speak, outside on the porch, protected for the spitting rain... Dr. Val) So what exactly happened? I know that rat stole your ring for Jean and Raphoon, but you were able to get them back. Aaron) Yeah...You both also know I chased him. Dr. Val) No duh. ( A gust of wind breezes by Aaron, Jean, and Dr. Val ) Jean) <.< Aaron) So I chased him into an alley and a car soon came through. I went over the car, to avoiding losing him and the driver came out and chased me. That theft, or rat, as you’ve said went up a ladder and I followed him. I jumped on a trashcan, then a dumpster, and jumped to him, but I guess that's when I got shot. I don’t know what happened afterwards or how Raphoon and the ring were saved though... Dr. Val) What did he do with Raphoon and the ring? Aaron) Well, he held them in his hand, that Raphoon wrecked via is sharp ball form. Then, before he was going to climb, he put them in his pocket. Dr. Val) Aaron, that’s common sense right there. Raphoon’s ball form probably put a hole in his pocket for the ring and him, without trying. It’s like what happened to his hand and Jean’s...Raphoon doesn’t try to do it, it’s just going to happen. Aaron) I know that... <.< *A lightning bolt lightens the sky in the distance* ( Thunder rumbles for a second ) Dr. Val) Use your common sense then! Jean) Dr. Val, is everything alright? Dr. Val) *Lightning flashes once more* ...No...Jean, Aaron, can you both come into my lab for a moment? *Gets up quickly and walks to the door* Aaron and Jean) Sure. ( Thunder rumbles once more ) Jean) *Looks at Aaron* Love how we said that at the same time! *Kisses Aaron* ( Not really known, Aaron’s wound rapidly heals ) ( The rain comes down harder ) Dr. Val) Come on in, it’s getting stormy out here...I need to show you something. Jean) *Backs her head away* Okay, okay... Back in the woman's bathroom, in the sink, Raphoon is stuck in the sink... ( Raphoon is very annoyed, with an expression that definitely expresses his mood right now ) In about five minutes, Jean helped Aaron up off the sofa they were on and they’ve gone instead with Dr. Val. All three of them are walking past the front desk, where Clark is... Clark) Welcome, Dr. Val and miss Je - INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! *Lifts metallic hand towards Aaron* EXTERMINATION! *Knuckles lift up and reveal a beam and bullets* Aaron) o_o Clark) FI - *Shuts off* Dr. Val) *Holds powercord up* Sorry about that, I just had that built in after that Wolf guy broke in. ( Jean and Aaron look at Dr. Val in dead silence ) Dr. Val) Well, moving on...*Opens the door to a small hallway, filled with papers* Like I usually say, Jean, DON’T TOUCH ANYTHING! *Walks on* Jean) Got that, Aaron? *Walks into the hallway* Aaron) *Follows from behind Jean* Yeah, I understand what he said, I do speak English. Jean) Okay, Smarty. ( Dr. Val tears a paper off the wall and crumples it up ) Aaron) POKE! *Touches a piece of paper, while poking Jean* ( The piece of paper, with “PLANS” in big font and bolded, falls off the table onto the ground ) Jean) Stop it. Aaron) Okay. ( Dr. Val drops the crumpled paper into a trashcan ) Dr. Val) What you’ll see are blood samples of Blue, Kyuuga, and Jean, on the wall to your left. *Opens the door into Professor Nintendo and his lab and walks in* Jean) Yeah, Aaron, he needs a sample of your blood...*Walks into the lab* Aaron) Okay.*Follows Jean in* Jean) *Looks at the blood cells in her body compared to Kyuuga and Blue’s* Wow... Dr. Val) As you can see, Jean, you’re blood cells are perfectly fine. Aaron) Lucky you, you need another kiss. Jean) I’d enjoy that. *Looks at Aaron and puts her arms around Aaron’s neck* Dr. Val) No kissing in the lab. Jean) *Lets Aaron go* Oh come on *Turning to face Dr. Val*, I’ve known you for quite a long time! Dr. Val) Not that long, 10 years or so. Jean) Mmhmm. Dr. Val) You were with your father. Jean) Yeah. Dr. Val) Your mother was sick then and you came for a cure, Professor Nintendo came up with. Jean) Yeah... Aaron) *In head* And my Dad’s dead and my Mom is somewhere. Dr. Val) Anywho, Aaron, will you come here? It’s time for that blood sample... ( Aaron looks at Jean ) Jean) Don’t worry, the needle’s not that bad. Aaron) That’s not what I’m worried about. *Walks to Dr. Val, while he gets a seat ready* Dr. Val) *Backs up* Sit down. Aaron) Okay. *Gets onto the seat, turns, and sits down* ( Dr. Val pulls a needle out from the light above Aaron, already ready to be used ) Aaron) … Dr. Val) *Places the needle on Aaron’s skin* This may sting a little bit...*Pushes the needle into Aaron’s skin* About 15 minutes later, Dr. Val has talked about Aaron’s results and has only told him to never use his Bakugan form ever again. After the talk, Jean and Aaron are ready to leave and have walked outside into the pouring rain... Jean) Aaron... Aaron) Yes? Jean) We’re soaked. Aaron) Yep, doesn't matter though. Jean) Especially because my answer is “yes.” Aaron) ? Jean) … Aaron) O_O ( Jean’s head tilts ) Aaron) I don’t have a ring for my proposal to you though... Jean) No, you had a ring, that you made for me. Aaron) Yeah... Jean) *Getting emotional; eyes water up* And you don’t know how much that means to me...I love you *Kisses Aaron’s cheek* ...I want to marry you *Grabs Aaron’s hand* ...And...*Brings Aaron’s hand to her stomach* ( Aaron looks down at his hand and back at Jean ) ( Water runs down Jean’s face, looking more like tears than rain ) Aaron) I... ( Jean lets go of Aaron’s hand, while looking at his eyes ) ( Aaron scratches his forehead ) ( Jean and Aaron suddenly put their arms around each other and kiss ) Humagons-Infection: Episode 19...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Beautiful ;D Others + Others - ''' ''Any thoughts? Comment below or answer the questions below in a comment.'' ' 'Question: ' #This episode is an important episode to Humagons-Infections just because it reveals enough description to give a picture of what could/can happen next. What prediction(s) do you have on any of the characters you choose to make a prediction(s) upon? '' Humagons-Infection: Episode 20 Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: Dr. Val Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:Humagons: Clark